Lecciones de frances
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: TRADUCCION!!Harry esta jugando a un juego que no le gusta. ¿por que el mundo es tan injusto? ¿por que se dejo convencer por Ron? ¿por que sabe Malfoy hablar frances?¿Y por que se excita el al oirle?¡BUENISIMO!*slash*


Author's note: hola!!!bueno, mientras escribo el Segundo capitulo de What's the meaning of this? He traducido esta pequeña maravilla con la que me rei muchisimo. Su autora original es Tayven, que ya no este en fanfiction.net ni he podido hablar con ella. Pero me guarde en la memoria del ordenador el fic porq me gusto mucho y asi lo he podido traducir!!!que os guste!!! Ah! ATENCIÓN: las aclaraciones del frances estan al final, con un numero de indicación. Creo que estan bien, aunq no venia nada traducido en el fic original y he tenido que hechar mano de mi frances, que es un poquillo elemental. Si alguien que sepa frances ve algun error que me lo diga, por favor!!!  
  
TAYVEN, IF YOU'RE READING THIS PLEASE CONTACT ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YU DON'T WANT YOUR FIC TRANSLATED INTO SPANISH LET ME KNOW, PLEASE!!!  
  
LECCIONES DE FRANCES.  
  
Que se vaya a la mierda el que penso que esto era una buena idea. Que les maldigan una y otra vez hasta que vean todo el daño que han causado.  
  
Obligado a estar frente a Malfoy, jugando un juego que casi no entendia toda la tarde. Esto era el punto fuerte de Ron, ¿por que no podia EL enfrentarse con el maestro del mal? Mire disculpándome a los peones blancos de mi lado del tablero. Siempre se me ha dado fatal el ajedrez.  
  
La competición entre Casas de ajedrez no era una innovación, sino una antigua tradición que habia salido del olvido por un renovado interes por el juego. ¡No por mi parte, eso que quede claro! Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco habia visto nunca a Malfoy jugar mucho al ajedrez. Le mire mientras se dirigia hacia nuestra seccion en el Gran Comedor, el juego ya dispuesto ante nosotros. Tenia esa expresión de "cualquier-cosa-que-hagas-yo-la-puedo- hacer-mejor". De ninguna manera podia ser una coincidencia que hubiera sacado su nombre de aquel ridículo sombrero. Y Ron acabo con un agradable y seguro Ravenclaw al final del Comedor, el cual parecia tan forzado en este rollo como yo.  
  
Aparte de la horrible mala suerte de tener que jugar contra Malfoy, tenia grandes esperanzas puestas en esta competición. No por mi parte, por supuesto, no podia distinguir mis torres, de los peones o de esos alargadillos de ahí( que todo el mundo me aseguraba que eran alfiles, pero personalmente yo no lo veo), pero mirando la rapidez con la que Ron gano el tablero, me daba que cierto pelirrojo llevaria la copa a Gryffindor aquella tarde.  
  
-No me molestare en preguntar si blancas o negras. Nuestro enfrentamientos son tan horriblemente clichés que no tendría sentido-reconoceria aquella forma de arrastrar las palabras en cualquier sitio.  
  
Se sento elegantemente en el lado de las negras.  
  
-Podrias al menos intentar aparentar que sabes algo del juego. Hara que mi victoria sea aun mas dulce.  
  
Negue con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Dejalo, Draco, seguro que papi no cree que estes listo aun para la gran batalla entre el bien y el mal, ¿no?  
  
Habia averiguado por accidente que le molestaba mucho mas si le llamaba Draco y desde entonces se lo llamaba siempre que podia. Chistes sobre su sobre protector padre y su, en mi opinión, casi incestuosa relacion, eran juego limpio.  
  
-Si puedes dejar de mirar al Weasel por 30 segundos, querido Harry, tal vez podriamos ponernos con esto?-el sarcasmo impregnaba la frase y para mi espanto, me sonroje ante el comentario sobre Ron. Note la agradable forma en que rodaba las "r"s. No que pensara que era otra cosa que un pijo gilipollas, pero un pijo gilipollas que hablaba realmente bien.  
  
-No estoy impidiendo tu deseo de dominación mundial mediante el poderoso metodo del ajedrez escolar. Vamos-personalmente, estaba muy orgulloso de mi replica; incluso habia cogido el sarcástico gesto de la mano.  
  
Sonrio, sabiendo lo que pasaba. Yo me removi, nervioso como un crio.  
  
Hablo muy lentamente.  
  
-Blancas. Siempre. Mueven. Primero.  
  
De acuerdo. Tenia que admitir que eso era uno contra cero a favor suyo. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado mas atentamente a Ron.  
  
Trate de cubrir mi error lo mas rapido posible, murmurando una casilla al azar. Un peon blanco empezo a moverse a traves del tablero. Esta no era probablemente la mejor manera de jugar al ajedrez, pero este no era mi fuerte.  
  
Malfoy alzo una ceja rubia ante mi subito movimiento. Estudio el tablero por un momento y después dirigio su mirada hacia mi. Parecia que trataba de intimidarme y, para ser sincero, estaba consiguiéndolo. Me mire las manos, después dirigi la mirada hacia la mesa de al lado donde Ron habia empezado una nueva partida contra Goyle , y después hacia las piezas, en particular las larguiruchas esas.  
  
-¿Son tan interesantes esos alfiles?-su voz corto el aire como un cuchillo.  
  
-Bueno, cuando es entre mirarte a ti o a piezas inmoviles labradas en madera, las de madera se las llevan todas.  
  
Al oir esto se rio. No una sonrisa de suficiencia o el poner los ojos en blanco. Una carcajada Malfoy. Parte de mi se sintio realmente orgullosa, pero no sabria decir porque.  
  
-No puedes resistirte a mi-contesto, como haciendo burla de su propia arrogancia. Levante la mirada hacia el, nuestros ojos conectaron por un momento, y el sonido que venia del resto del Comedor se disolvió. No podia ver nada salvo su cara, ni siquiera a Ron machacando a Goyle, ni a Hermione al otro lado del Comedor. Solo a el. El sonrio afectadamente y guiño un ojo, y yo empece a lamentar el haber empezado a insinuar eufemismos sexuales. Regla numero uno cuando tratas con enemigos mortales que "pueden" resultarte atractivos es "Nunca hacer comentarios sobre el aspecto o el sexo". Habia roto la primera regla. Me sonroje horriblemente. De ninguna manera se le podia haber pasado desapercibido, pero era enteramente culpa mia.  
  
-Tu turno-dije con una vocecita ridícula, desesperado por llegar a terreno de odio conocido.  
  
-Desde luego, Harry, desde luego.  
  
Me di cuenta que cambiaba el sonido de las "r"s al decir mi nombre. Intente recordar a que otra persona habia oido hacerlo y la unica que se me vino a la cabeza fue Fleur Delacour, en cuarto. Frances debia ser. Tenia una vaga noción sobre que los Malfoy eran franceses en origen, y una vez habia oido que la lengua materna de Lucius Malfoy era el frances. Pero solo eran rumores.  
  
-¿Hablas frances o se te ha pegado el acento de tu padre?  
  
Maldije mi lengua por hablar y mi cerebro por ser demasiado lento para detenerla. Draco, cuyos largos dedos se movían alrededor de un caballo dispuesto a hacer su jugada, casi dejo caer la pieza en shock. Nunca le preguntaba nada sobre el, nunca. Seria tan extraño como si el me preguntara a mi mis grupos favoritos o como me habian ido las vacaciones.  
  
Creo que si hubiera estado preparado para la pregunta, habria dicho un comentario desagradable para escaquearse de responderla. Ambos eramos muy cuidadosos con nuestra vida privada. No obstante, el shock fue suficiente para obtener una replica semi-sarcastica, semi-verdadera.  
  
-Oui, j'ai parlé français toute ma vie. C'est la langue maternelle de mon perè, mais ma merè est anglaise et j'apprend à parler anglais avec son aide(1).  
  
La unica palabra que cogi de todo el rollo fue "français" y eso no ayudaba mucho, podria haber dicho cualquier cosa sobre ello. Lo que si sabia es que sí que hablaba frances. Una pequeña parte de mi deseo de pronto hacerle hablar mas francés, pero nadie podia obligarle a hacer nada.  
  
-Pero no sabia que tenia acento. Que observador por tu parte.  
  
-A veces cambias el sonido de las "r"s por "g"s. Lo note cuando dijiste "Harry".  
  
Movio el rey negro al lado del caballo con absoluta confianza en si mismo.  
  
No sabia que en el ajedrez mágico pudieras mover tu mismo las piezas. Claro, que Draco siempre queria tener el control absoluto de la situación.  
  
-Quelle langue préfères-tu?Je peux parler les deux(2)  
  
Cruce las piernas. No podia saber el efecto que estaba teniendo en mi. Queria reir sobre lo absurdo de la situación. Sentado aquí semi-excitado porque Draco Malfoy murmuraba lo que podia ser una maldición en frances, por todo lo que yo sabia.  
  
Lo que si sabia es que me estaba metiendo una enorme paliza al ajedrez mágico.  
  
-Erm...  
  
-De acuerdo. En ingles lo dejamos-me guiño un ojo.  
  
Me maldije por desear que hablara mas en frances.  
  
Miro las piezas y de nuevo hacia mi.  
  
-Est-ce que tu penses...(3)-se callo y sonrio malvadamente-Lo siento, me olvide. No es nada. Ce n'est rien(3)-añadio como efecto.  
  
Parecia serle difícil poner en palabras en ingles lo que pensaba. ¿Tal vez pensaba en frances? Queria preguntarle, pero no me atrevia.  
  
Jugamos un poco mas. El empezo a quitarme piezas por todo el tablero.  
  
Ron parecia haber progresado a otra ronda. Malfoy capturo a mi reina, pero antes de que su caballo pudiera destrozarla, el mismo la quito del tablero, rodeándola con su mano. Mi pequeña mente sucia y enferma empezo a imaginarse que otras cosas podia coger asi. Se me hacia la boca agua. El frances se habia acabado, pero mi erección no habia disminuido. Empece a agradecer a todos los dioses en los que podia pensar porque la mesa estuviera tan estratégicamente colocada.  
  
Se me ocurrio que Malfoy queria convertir esto en ajedrez muggle, no mágico. ¿Tal vez queriendo vencerme en mi propio juego?  
  
-Es tu turno, Harry.  
  
Ahora dijo las "r"s aun mas pronunciadamente como "g"s. Pense otra vez en el frances, y en su pequeña y perfecta boca. Baje la mano izquierda y presione, tratando de hacer que mi erección desapareciera, pero el dolor solo la pronuncio aun mas. Me senti vagamente enfermo.  
  
Aquí estaba yo jugando al ajedrez, tocándome a mi mismo en una habitación llena de gente porque mi archienemigo murmuraba en frances y a mi me gustaba torturarme con cosas que nunca tendría.  
  
En medio de toda esta reflexion y angustia, habia olvidado por completo el juego. Mire el tablero y movi la primera pieza que agarre. Malfoy tenia los ojos puestos en mi, y por esa sonrisa cruel que tenia, debia saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Cogio uno de mis peones, con sus largos y elegantes dedos.  
  
-Sacrificios, ¿eh?  
  
Disimule un gemido con una tos. No podia seguir asi.  
  
-Erm...Malfoy, no me siento muy bien, dejo el juego, tu ganas. Tengo, eh...tengo que irme-mala excusa, lo se, pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrio, mientras salia corriendo del Comedor.  
  
Cuando me fui, oí el sonido de piezas de ajedrez cayendo al suelo. Me imagine que seria Malfoy en un arrebato, y no tardaron en oirse pisadas tras de mi.  
  
-Donde COÑO crees que vas?  
  
Gracias a Dios que no hablo en frances, fue lo unico que pude pensar. Me alcanzo fácilmente, y una pequeña parte de mi me decia que yo le habia permitido hacerlo.  
  
Su mano sobre mi hombro fue mi perdicion. Me di la vuelta, tratando de parecer amenazador. Me empujo contra la pared. Adivine entonces que lo de amenazador se habia ido al garete.  
  
-Ni siquiera me permitiras ganarte!!  
  
Estaba furioso y muy cerca y TENIA que saber que pasaba. Yo ya ni siquiera me esforzaba en ocultarlo.  
  
-Ya me habias ganado. Simplemente no me sentia bien...  
  
-No digas gilipolleces. Je voulais gagner!Ce n'est pas juste!Seulement pour une fois! Une fois!Ce n'est qu'une petite chose à te demander.(4)  
  
Me miro a los ojos de Nuevo, desafiandome a encontrar una explicacion plausible. Entonces cayo en la cuenta.  
  
-Oh...-la sonrisa se le acentuo, y sus ojos flashearon con comprensión.  
  
Presiono su cuerpo contra el mio, contra mi erección.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?(5)  
  
Iba a alcanzar el orgasmo en nada, ahí mismo, en mis pantalones. Gemi con vergüenza y deseo y un monton de emociones que no entendia.  
  
-No...no lo entiendo...-consegui articular.  
  
-No? Creo que si. Dime que es lo que quieres. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?(5)  
  
Le cogi y le bese con mas desesperación de lo que lo habia hecho con nadie en mi corta vida. El respondio con el mismo vigor. No podia entender que me estaba pasando y porque no podia evitarlo.  
  
El todavía tenia gran ventaja, pues me tenia presionado y temblando contra una pared de piedra.  
  
-Solo di lo que quieres y lo tendras. Vamos Harry, dimelo. Habla!  
  
Ironico que fuera ahora EL quien queria que YO hablara. Pero no pude resistir el responder a su desafio. Todavía tenia algo de valor en mi, y me gustaba la idea de borrarle de la cara esa seguridad que tenia.  
  
-Quiero que me toques y me digas cosas sucias en el oido.  
  
-Ingles o frances?-pregunto con sorpendente indiferencia para alguien que estaba desabrochando los pantalones a otra persona.  
  
-FRANCES!-mi malvada y traidora lengua! Queria morirme y, cuando el empezo a mover la mano suavemente alrededor de mi entrepierna, crei que de hecho pasaria de un momento a otro. Esos elegantes dedos que hace un momento habian jugueteado con mi pobre peon ahora jugueteaban con algo mucho mas agradable.  
  
-Tu aimes le français, Hagui?(6)-yo gemi y hadee muy fuerte, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo. Nunca imagine que me excitaria(y mucho) con algo tan perversamente sensual.  
  
-Tu m'aimes? Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que tu le sais(7)  
  
El susurraba todo esto contra mi oreja, y el sentiminto de tener una explosion en mi interior volvio.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis? Du tout?(8)-sonrio tristemente, pero enseguida volvio a la carga con otro asalto.  
  
-À mon avis, Hagui est le plus beau garçon du monde entire, tes cheveux sont très doux, tes yeux.(9)-paseo suavemente su mano por mi mejilla y por mi cabello. Y yo tuve el orgasmo mas increíble que hubiera tenido hasta ese momento.  
  
Justo en ese momento, un coro de vítores vinieron del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Me pregunto quien gano?-jadee entre besos.  
  
-Weasel-dijo el-Pequeñas victorias.  
  
Su voz tenia un tono de impertinencia que le hacia sonar como siempre como un playboy aristócrata.  
  
-Pequeña victoria, comparado con lo que yo he ganado-dije yo dulcemente.  
  
AN: por increíble que parezca, ahí termina!!! A mi me dejo con ganas de mas, ya se ve que no todo el mundo piensa igual. Me gustaria poner otro capitulo, pero el fic no es mio asiq espero que os haya gustado asi como va. A mi me encanta!!!  
  
(1)-Si, he hablado frances toda mi vida, es la lengua materna de mi padre, pero mi madre es inglesa, y yo he aprendido a hablar ingles con su ayuda.  
  
(2)-¿Que lengua prefieres? Puedo hablar las dos.  
  
(3)-¿Piensas que...?(...) No es nada.  
  
(4)-¡Quiero ganar! ¡No es justo! ¡Solo por una vez! ¡Una vez! Solo es una pequeña cosa la que te pido.  
  
(5)-¿Que es lo que quieres?  
  
(6)-¿Te gusta el frances, Harry?  
  
(7)-¿Me amas? Yo te quiero mucho, pero no creo que lo sepas.  
  
(8)-¿No comprendes nada de lo que te digo? ¿Nada en absoluto?  
  
(9)-En mi opinión, Harry es el chico mas guapo del mundo entero. Tus cabellos son suaves, tus ojos... 


End file.
